spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Stalker Sweethearts
Stalker Sweethearts is the twenty-sixth episode of Leader Plankton!. Characters *Leader Plankton *Black Sponge *Sadie (debut) *Pink Sponge (debut) *Sir Sandy *Musical Squid *Fancy! Chef (debut; cameo) Locations Bikini Bottom *Fancy! (debut) *Bucket of Evil *Anti-Plankton Plot It's Valentine's Day in Bikini Bottom and everybody is getting a new stalker sweetheart! Too bad they can't get rid of them. Story Leader Plankton just woke up from bed and looked at the calender. "February 14th! That means it's Valentine's Day!" he shouted in terror. "Valentine's Day? Who would celebrate a holiday dedicated to love?" mumbled Musical Squid. "I know, right?! I'm thinking about canceling Valentine's Day," said Leader Plankton. "That would be a great idea!" said Musical Squid. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Leader Plankton opened the door revealing a female Plankton. "Hi! I'm Sadie!" said the female Plankton. "Bye," said Leader Plankton slamming the door in her face, only to have Sadie slide through the crack in the door. "Plankton! Will you be my Valentine?" she asked. "No," said Leader Plankton. Then Sadie started crying and her Love Pack started malfunctioning, causing the Bucket of Evil to start to fall apart. "Okay, okay! I'll be your Valentine!" shouted Leader Plankton. "Yay!" shouted Sadie and Bucket of Evil suddenly fixes itself. Meanwhile, at Anti-Plankton, there was a knock on the door. Sir Sandy opened it. "Hi! Is Black Sponge here?" said a sponge in a pink ninja outfit. "Well, howdy! Looks like Black Sponge's got a little Valentine's visitor! Black Sponge!" shouted Sir Sandy. "Yes?" asked Black Sponge has he walked downstairs. "Hi! I'm Pink Sponge!" said the girl. "Hi, Pink Sponge! I'm Black Sponge!" responded Black Sponge. "I know! Wanna be my Valentine?" asked Pink Sponge. Black Sponge didn't really want to be Pink Sponge's Valentine. He wasn't looking into a relationship. But he couldn't say no! "Yes," said Black Sponge and sighed. "Hooray!" said Pink Sponge. Sadie was chasing Leader Plankton. "You're a very pretty lady, but I'm an evil mastermind and not a cutie-patootie!" shouted Leader Plankton running from her. "I don't care! I love you!" shouted Sadie and she chased him into Fancy!. They got a table there and ordered Valnetine's dinner. "Hey, Leader Plankton! I got a surprise for you! After dinner, we're gonna get married!" shouted Sadie with glee. "Great..." said Leader Plankton with terror, his eyes twitching. Then, Pink Sponge and Black Sponge walked in Fancy!, too. "Guess what! After dinner, we're gonna get married" said Pink Sponge. "Great..." said Black Sponge in terror. "I can't wait!" said Pink Sponge. "I'm gonna use the bathroom. I'll be right back," said Black Sponge as he walked to the bathroom. Meanwhile, Sadie and Leader Plankton had just finished their dinner. "I'm gonna go use the bathroom and then we can get married!" said Sadie and walked to the bathroom. Leader Plankton then spotted Pink Sponge. "THERE HE IS! It's the Black Sponge! He's crossdressing so we won't know who he is!" shouted Leader Plankton pointing at Pink Sponge. Then some cops came and arrested her. "Finally! I caught Black Sponge!' shouted Leader Plankton. A few minutes later... "Where's Sadie?" The camera then shows inside the woman's bathroom, where, inside of a toilet, Sadie is yelling and gurgling. "Oh, well. I'm going back to the Bucket of Evil," said Leader Plankton heading to Bucket of Evil. Black Sponge walked out of the bathroom and looked around the room for Pink Sponge but he couldn't find her. "Hmmm....I wonder where the Pink Sponge is?" asked Black Sponge. Then one of the chefs walked out and gasped. "It's the Black Sponge!" he shouted. Black Sponge quickly knocks him out and runs away. Category:Leader Plankton! Category:Leader Plankton! Episodes Category:Leader Plankton! Holiday Specials Category:Leader Plankton! Specials Category:Episodes Category:The Terrible Travis Category:The Terrible Travis's Episodes Category:2013